Heretofore, there have existed numerous disadvantages and short-comings of prior hardhat liners. Typical of such disadvantages include the large expense or cost involved in the manufacture and purchase of solely specific combination such as shown in the foregoing above-noted patents. Another disadvantage has been the problem of interference with the ability of a worker to hear other workers or warning horns, buzzers, bells or the like -- the above-noted U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,508 moreover requiring a specific hearing port 44. Other liners require a large amount of bulk and/or are rigid, interfering with ease of turning or moving-about the head during necessary work movement or looking-around. Another major disadvantage has arisen from the shape of the hat either being subject to accidentally slipping-down over the eyes, or otherwise not properly warmly covering the ears and/or neck. Another disadvantage has been the flappy or loose-fitting nature of the liner, resulting in areas of the sinus and/or ears and/or back and sides of the neck being exposed to cold or freezing air and temperatures resulting in eventual colds and/or muscular cramps. Any one or more of these disadvantages can readily result in major safety hazard on construction job, even to be life-threatening whether from weather-exposure or blocking of good-view visibility or blocking of ready hearing of warning horns, bells and the like.